


He Found La Gaudière

by svtxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Obsessed Harry, Shameless Smut, Small fic, Sorta Happy Ending, They're both weird, Writer Draco, after war, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtxn/pseuds/svtxn
Summary: When Harry becomes obsessed with a writer and their works, he doesn't realize who really he has been moved by until Draco Malfoy opens his world to him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Perfect Places

Harry wouldn't mind his lunch breaks or any breaks he got at all. Any free time he had was all focused on reading and reading and reading. All he ever did was read and study and research.

You'd think he was researching something important or studying up on something to help with his cases, but that would not be the case.

"Harry put that book down please — You never listen to me do you?" Hermione sighed in defeat as Harry looked up shamefully. 

"Sorry, I won't d-"

"Do it again, you've said that to me how many times today now?" Harry weakly grinned, marking the page and line he'd left off on and closing the book he took much care of.

"Right, I'm serious about those papers though, you've been late on them and Lentulus is getting on my arse about it," She tucked in her hair before making her leave.

Harry stared off into the corner of his office and slammed his head down weakly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. . " He mumbled to himself while looking back up to reopen the book.

_Stop_ , he told himself sternly. He needed to actually be working and wait just another 10 minutes before he could have his free-time.

Even when he was looking over the documents, dipping his quill in and out of the jar of ink, scratching and scribbling what needed to be did and done; Harry's mind was elsewhere, still deep in the book he possessed on his lap that he felt too protective over.

The minutes passed by painfully slow and the scratching of the quill to parchment rung in his ears. But alas, when he'd glance at his pocket watch he had realized that he could resume himself in the novel.

To say Harry was obsessed with La Gaudière's works would be an understatement. Harry wasn't obsessed he was captivated and moved by the works, pages, and pure poetry of Gaudière. Harry spent a good amount of his time reading as a hobby in his youth but after Luna had let him borrow one of his best seller's, he'd found himself slowly collecting every single one of them and basically framing them on his heart with a big sign saying "La Gaudière's #1 Fan".

Harry couldn't fully express how much he admired the books he would reread for hours. This would be his 76th time rereading 'Toucher Le Ciel', one of his personal favorites that he always brought to work with him.

Another artifact he always kept with him was plastered on the inside of his favorite book, a letter from La Gaudière herself! He kept and treasured this worn-out piece of parchment with smears and smudges from when he cried upon first receiving it. It was embarrassing but deeply emotional for Harry to receive a letter back.

He flipped it back to the front in remembrance and grinned widely.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Reading your letter led to me to form tears in my eye — you really have a way with words I'll admit. I must thank you, I don't receive as many letters from fans as you may assume that I do, but I do apologize it took me over a week to get this back to you._

_Regarding your few questions that I can afford to answer, I do prefer my tea scorching hot, my father always grumbled towards me when I had it remade to the perfect temperature. Yes, I did attend Hogwarts, I had only graduated up until my 6th year unfortunately and I wish to own a goldfish someday. Do not ask why but I have studied the likes of a goldfish and they seem almost as intelligent as me._

_Please do take care and wish your newly wedded friends good health from me, I hope to one day set up a sort of meet and greet for fans of my works but, I must remain my identity hidden for it could ruin my career. I hope you can understand because otherwise, I would love to be enjoying that cup of tea with you while we talk about all sorts of books and our wildest fantasies._

_Best of wishes,_

_La Gaudière ♥_

_Beautiful_. Harry always admired the handwriting. Name always punctuated with a curly and very distinct heart shape that Harry deeply found charming.

Flipping back to the page he had marked off on, he found himself eager to leave work for today. He couldn't even really focus on what he was reading just thinking of what he was going to do after work which lit a burning smile onto his face.

He was going to (attempt) to be first in line for La Gaudière's newest novel, 'Coeurs Dansent'.


	2. Ribs

Harry was quickly winded from the few blocks he'd sprinted from his place to a local bookshop which had been promoting _Coeurs Dansent_ for the past two months. He'd been careful to mark down the days until today.

The bookshop was sparse with its people, as usual, no one visibly ordering from the newest arrivals to Harry's luck and surprise.

He approached the old muggle man who offered Harry a warm smile.

"It's so nice to see you young boy, waiting for your book?" He pulled the book out from under the counter to Harry's relief. 

"Y-yes, thank you," He'd already prepaid for the book and gladly took the book over with such caution.

"Just make sure to finish up before closing hours," The old man reminded him, a common mistake he had of staying for too long, too invested in his books.

Harry turned to find his usual seat, a quiet place in the corner of the building with a large window to look out into the busy street with.

When he had turned the corner behind a shelf he had fixed his eyes on a strange sight.

It was a stranger, covered head to toe in a black oversized cloak, large muggle fixed glasses and a rather oddly large hat which bent down to cover half his face.

Harry felt almost uneasy with half his spot being taken up but he was too accustomed to his usual spot that he felt himself move forward towards the stranger.

"Evening," Harry gestured a glance towards the figure who glanced only once at Harry.

"Hello," The stranger mumbled from the mounds of cloth almost covering their face.

Harry sat down on the cushioned seat, inches apart from this person who radiated heat off like an oven.

Harry glanced over again at what the person was reading and his mouth went slightly agape.

"You're reading La Gaudière's newest work too?" He gestured over to the stranger's copy of _Coeurs Dansent_ which was flipped way open towards the back of the bind.

The stranger let out a huffed laugh and nodded his head, "I suppose you could say so, Coeurs Dansent is my favorite yet." 

Harry frowned, was he just saying that? The stranger grabbed his cup of tea and took a long lengthy sip, it was steaming up his glasses.

"Tea?" The stranger gestured over towards the loose cups and pot of freshly brewed hot liquid.

"Oh um — yes please," Harry flipped his book open to the very first page.

_Dedicated to my Mother_

His heart fell at the words. He had read an interview with La Gaudière where she mentioned that her mother had recently passed which had almost held her career on hold. She instead used that pain to write this. Harry wondered if the writing in this book would differ from her others.

The stranger held a freshly poured cup of tea up to Harry, Harry unable to get a clear look at his face, he accepted the cup and took a quick sip.

"Shit —" He flinched as the scorching hot liquid had burnt the tip of his tongue in an instant.

He paused to set the tea away, realizing he had spilled some of the tea onto his book.

"No no no no — _Merlin no_. . . bloody hell. . ." He mumbled angrily to himself as he tried his best to wipe away the stained page.

"Hey, it's alright," The stranger rested a hand on Harry's knee, "If it bothers you so much you could take my copy, clean as a newborn's arse it is." Harry paused his movement and looked up.

He could take in the grey bulbs that concerned for him. The stranger held his book out to Harry, taking the bookmark from his spot, Harry looked down at his own book.

"You don't have to — it is fine, my mistake after all," The stranger shook his head.

"I should have warned you it would be hot."

Harry looked back up and carefully closed away his book to trade for the stranger's copy.

"Thank you," He cautiously reopened the book, careful to wait on drinking his tea, he returned to the first page.

The stranger shrugged, "Quite alright, I have a million of these back home."

"No. . .Do you?" The stranger huffed.

"Why of course, If that was my only copy I wouldn't go handing it out to people like you," Harry frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He flipped the page.

The stranger shrugged, reinserting his bookmark and slipping the book shut.

"I treat my books with care and see that someone like you will be returning for another if you keep your clumsiness up."

"I am not clumsy, I treat all my books with great care," He paused to fully read the first paragraph, "I have a whole shelf dedicated to La Gaudière alone."

"A whole shelf? I have a whole room," He scoffed teasingly while sipping at his tea.

"Do you really?" Harry drew away from the book with curiosity.

The stranger nodded, "A lot comfier to read in there than here I must say."

"Wow," Harry lipped out under his breath, he had a sort of reading spot in his own house but he never felt like he could read there.

Silence had filled the air then, giving Harry some time to resume back into the start of his book.

"Would you. . " The stranger started under his breath.

Harry looked up with a cocked brow.

"Would you. . like to come over and read in my room of La Gaudière with me?" The stranger had trouble getting out.

Harry lit up with excitement, "Yes, yes? Really? I don't even know you but yes, no one knows La Gaudière as I do and they never listen to me," Harry stopped himself from rambling.

The stranger laughed, "You're something Potter," He slipped out but covered with a cough.

He took out a scratch piece of paper and a loose pen, scribbling down something Harry watched closely.

Handing it swiftly over to Harry he got up with his book and waved off.

_Tomorrow at 7am to the_ _Drawing-Room, Malfoy Manor,_

_DM ♥_

Draco Malfoy?


	3. Loveless

Draco Malfoy?

Harry couldn't believe what he had read and reread over a dozen times in the past hour he layed in bed for.

What was he to do now?

Would he accept Malfoy's invitation anyway? Yes, yes he would. Does that mean he's not freaked out at all? No, he is definitely freaking out.

Harry paced around in his dimly lit room and kept a hushed mumble to himself.

"He knew it was me . . he knew it was me and he said nothing . . ." Harry sat down on his bed and cupped his face.

This isn't a big deal, he's not a bad guy anymore. Harry was the one to protest this at the death eater trials anyway. Harry just wasn't sure how to feel about his ex-enemy suddenly inviting him out to read at the Malfoy Manor.

Harry had heard that since Malfoy's mother's passing, he had been given the full heritage of the Manor and had at one point thought of visiting.

Harry kept a long rambling of his thoughts at bay as he picked up the note one last time while blowing the candle out on his side table.

He layed down with a huff and stripped himself of his uncomfortable outwear.

DM ❤

He squinted in the dark at the note and realized the signature had a familiar flare to it.

Getting back up and fumbling to his desk in the dark, he pulled out a book with a letter plastered to the inside of it. Quickly, he tugged at his lamp he rarely used and relit the room, lining up both note to letter.

The handwriting was too similar and too distinct.

And the iconic heart at the end of the signature.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing and let out an unconvinced puff of laughter.

It couldn't be possible though . . . Harry had always thought La Gaudière was a female from how feminine everything she — he wrote, portrayed, and presented to Harry and his audience.

Even the media had thought La Gaudière to be a girl. Harry laughed lightly to himself now remembering how La Gaudière had told him he wanted his identity to remain a secret.

Why had Malfoy even invited Harry to his Manor anyways? How could he even trust Harry with his identity? Questions continued to flood his mind as he quickly grabbed a sheet of parchment to scribble down on.

There was no way he was going to sleep if he didn't assure his brain that these questions would be remembered to be asked tomorrow.

Would Harry be too much though? Harry didn't think Malfoy would want to be interviewed with a million questions but Harry couldn't resist. He would have to ask some even if they weren't exactly related to La Gaudière.

Harry had finished scribbling down the large list of questions when he had finally shut off his light, forcing himself to get some rest.

**···**

The morning came quicker than Harry had wanted it to, even with how nervously excited he was.

He felt instantly sick getting up to close to curtains that blinded into his room.

Pulling his watch out he almost choked realizing it was ten till 7.

"Shit, shit shit shiiiit — " He quickened his pace to dance around the room grabbing his coat, gloves, socks, and shoes. He had almost forgotten to put a shirt on so he just pulled on a loose robe he found on the floor.

With grabbing his wand he nervously stood at his fireplace with floo powder in hand.

He shouldn't be nervous, he was the guest after all... Maybe Malfoy was just as nervous as he was.

When he had arrived at the Manor's drawing-room, he felt suddenly so small and so little of what he really was.

He hadn't even brought his own books Harry realized after it was too late.

"Brilliant, you're here," He jumped at the sudden voice.

"So I am," Harry mumbled to himself while dusting off the debris.

"I hope the trip wasn't rough, its really been a pain in the arse trying to reopen the floo network to here," He opened a hand to take Harry's coat.

"Thanks, it was no trouble," Harry admitted while following Malfoy to another room.

Malfoy hadn't changed much since Harry had seen him, same platinum blonde hair, same cold eyes, rough cheekbones. His whole face looked like it could cut you, but there was a subtle softness to it all.

"Well, the room is in here, please watch your head," The blonde pulled out a book from a shelf and suddenly the whole room had flipped open to reveal a dark hallway.

Harry politely followed behind, admiring the paintings on the walls until the room was revealed to them. It wasn't cold and monochrome like most of the other rooms in the Malfoy Manor. It was somewhat cozy looking and warm with all sorts of colors decorated around the shelved room.

A long sofa wrapped itself around a corner of the room with many books pre-opened and littered around it. A few discarded bottles of wine caught Harry's eye as he saw the stained maroon carpet beneath them.

"Do you like it? It's my sort of happy place I like to call it," Malfoy almost giggled as he flung himself onto the large sofa, letting a moan of relief escape his lips.

Harry thought for a moment, looking around the room once more, "Its... lively-"

"Yes! That's exactly what I was going for Potter,"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, usually the Malfoys were all known for their cold colors.

He shook the thought off and casually walked over towards the sofa and laid down beside Malfoy who acted as if this wasn't the first time they'd done this.

Sitting back up, he looked at Harry with a thought, "You can take your shoes off too, get comfortable," He got up towards a nearby sink and ran his hands under the water for a moment.

"Tea Potter?" He looked back at Harry who almost didn't hear him, he nodded his head furiously with the kick of his shoes.

He leaned back into the great sofa which had almost eaten him up, letting him sink deep into its cushions. His back felt relieved of all tension and he let out a soft laugh.

Malfoy looked back at Harry who didn't notice.

"Do you write here then?" Harry suddenly thought aloud while staring down the desk across from him.

Malfoy hummed while grabbing out a couple of glasses, "I do, but I like to go around the Manor for inspiration." He gleamed to Harry, trusting him with such fond knowledge.

Harry looked over at Malfoy who was too busy now pouring the tea to notice Harry's stare. Draco was one charming bloke he'd admit, even with how disheveled and comfortable he looked, he seemed fresh and soft. Very unMalfoy-like.

Malfoy quickly returned with a tray of two cups of tea, the smell of cinnamon makes Harry's nose tickle but he gladly accepted the tea and sipped at it.

"So I was wondering Potter," Malfoy paused to sit down once more, "If you would like to read Coeurs Dansent with me. . " Harry flushed. What a question to ask, of course he would want to read La Gaudière's newest book with La Gaudière himself.

"Yes!" He blurted out a little too loud.

Malfoy smiled into his cup and grabbed two books off the table and handed one to Harry.

"I assume you didn't bring yours so, you can borrow another one of mine," Malfoy's fingers lingered a little too long over Harry's but let Harry explore the scented book. It was as if it had been dipped in Draco's cologne and made Harry feel even redder.

"Thanks," Harry flipped it open, he had made it a few chapters in but didn't know where to start with Draco.

As if the Malfoy had read his mind he spoke softly while flipping open his own book, "We can start from the beginning if you don't mind."

Harry nodded and scanned over the first paragraph, "She hadn't but one lace left in her dress, a disheveled mess she was — Where was her boy? 'Santiago?' She called out under a whisper." Harry paused to sip his tea. Reading Malfoys writing in front of him made him a little shy.

Draco huffed out, a wariness to his tone set the mood, "' Mother I am here, do you not see me?' His mother shook her head as she clawed at her eyebags. Her vision had completely vanished by now." He hummed happily. They took turns reading one paragraph after another. Sometimes Harry would get too into it and forget to let Malfoy have a turn at it.

"I adore her son, is that weird to say about a person you created?" Draco thought aloud while tapping the side of his drink.

They had taken a break after finishing the 3rd chapter and used it to talk about their lives after the war and why Santiago was the favorite of literally anyone who read Coeurs Dansent for every reason possible.

Harry frowned, "Do you normally invite people over to do this with you Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head with a sulkened expression, "I don't really have anyone that would want to even come over."

"What ever happened to Blaise and Pansy?" Harry asked aloud.

Draco's brow fell and he brushed off Harry's question with a change of topic.

"When did you start reading my books?" Draco had been eager to ask this question since Harry arrived and glanced at Harry for a response.

"I-I, well — I think a couple of years after Toucher Le Ciel had been published," Harry began to calculate the year that would have been but Draco's eyes lit with excitement once more.

"You love Toucher Le Ciel, don't you? It seems very Potterish after all I suppose. . ."

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

Draco snickered and got up to return his cup of tea to the sink.

"Very heroic, very self-centered. The boy who had everything, but nothing." Malfoy put on his thickest English accent and gestured to Harry with a smirk.

"Sounds very Malfoyish if you ask me," He paused to consider his choice in words, "It's actually my favorite but I'm starting to really like this one," He pointed to the cover of the book they were reading.

Draco nodded his head and returned to the sofa, sitting a little too close to Harry but he didn't exactly mind it.

"I'm glad, I poured the most soul and effort into it, enslaving my mind for what? A year and a half?" He answered himself and picked his book back up.

"Where were we. . ?"

"Line 8, right there," Harry pointed, brushing against Draco's hand in the process.

Draco looked up at him and grinned.

Draco looks incredible when he grins.

Draco looks amazing.

"Sorry," He mumbled, returning to his own book.

Draco laughed and moved on to read the paragraph they had left off on.


	4. 400 Lux

"And thou shall hand me thy bloody fine wine . . ." Draco slurred reaching for his empty glass once more to get the last drop out of it. 

Harry shook his head, a little buzzed but enough to make sense of everything.

"Draco Malfoy is not getting another glass of wine, isn't it making you sleepy?" Draco looped an arm over Harry's shoulder and sighed heavily into Harry's ear.

Malfoy nodded and leaned his heavy head into Harry's side, "Maybe we should put you to bed then."

"No-" he burped and stopped his train of thought there.

"Come on, up we go," Harry hoisted the blonde up, arm still draped over Harry to lean most of his heavy feeling body onto the other.

"Harry~" Draco purred into Harry's ear.

Harry hummed, dragging the other down the hall and back into the drawing-room.

"Harry, reading with you is — so fun, please keep doing it with me. . . Come back tomorrow will you?" Harry chuckled lightly.

"Of course I will, now tell me the direction of your room," the blonde looked up to examine his surroundings and pointed their way to his living quarters.

His room was a mess Harry had never expected from such a properly dressed prat, nonetheless, Harry carefully carried Malfoy over to his bed and layed him down to sink into his covers.

"Thank yooooou — my noble knight. ." Draco made a shooing motion with his hand lightly, instantly closing his eyes and curling into a fetal position.

Harry nodded, unapologetically staring down Malfoy's adorable vulnerable state. Harry lightly wondered if he had always had a sort of attraction to the Slytherin but pushed the thought down when he returned to the drawing-room to floo back home.

His home reminded him of the loneliness his house took on. Everything was disheveled into Harry's own way, it smelled musky and he would definitely have to check later if something had rotted or molded in the kitchen. All his curtains had been closed, leaving the place very much dark and gloomy.

Harry had layed down on his own sofa. It reminded him that his was a lot more firm and uncomfortable compared to Malfoy's. He began to already miss his presence.

Slowly, he had drifted off.

**···**

Harry had awoken to his body unable to rest anymore, he had dreamed about the book he was reading with Malfoy but somehow he and Draco had been put into the story itself.

He meditated on the idea of such a dream being reality and made himself a quick breakfast. A little bit of toast and he was off to work.

Being an Auror wasn't all that bad for Harry. He quite enjoyed being surrounded by his friends and paperwork gave him time to sneak in a few reads every now and then.

Being an Auror also meant he really could use an owl.

Luckily Luna had gotten Harry an owl as birthday present despite his protests. The owl she had gotten him wasn't at all like Hedwig but a male, mottled gray-brown with a reddish-brown face. It's big orange jeweled eyes always had Harry admiring then from his desk but he didn't try to have any sort of connection to him.

"Albus, could you send this to Hagrid?" Harry had scribbled together a note to schedule a time to catch up with him later. The bird flew over to grab the letter from Harry's desk with a few chips or approval and then flew out his window.

Harry was losing his mind. 

Harry couldn't wait till he returned to the Malfoy Manor later, all morning till afternoon he counted down the hours to minutes, to seconds.

A sudden knock on his door had jolted him from his work trance as he lightly shouted for the person to let themselves in.

"Hello Harry," Luna gracefully walked in with books in hand.

"Hi, Luna —"

"I saw Albus fly out and gave him a treat if you don't mind," She examined Harry's room and then his unkempt desk and smiled.

"I don't mind at all," He glanced at her outfit which was always a work of art, very odd but very pleasant choice in fashion. Reminded him of Malfoy and his choice in clothing.

"Harry your desk is a mess again," She began to pick up papers off his desk and collect them into piles for Harry to put away.

"I know," He flustered while grabbing at the piles to shove back into his desk.

"Oh, I see you have picked up—"

"Coeurs Dansent," They said in unison.

"I've already finished it," Luna said thoughtfully, stuffing loose quills into a pouch.

"Have you?" He thought about how long he and Malfoy would be reading it together before they finished, or before Malfoy got too buzzed to continue.

"Yes, It was very good Harry," Luna pushed her hair back. "I won't spoil anything seeing as you're not very far in."

Harry thanked her and she soon left, Harry forgetting to ask why she had even stopped by besides letting him know she'd seen his owl fly out as normal.

It was nearly time to leave when he quickly gathered his belongings and flood as quickly as he could to the Malfoy Manor's drawing-room as the day before.

He hadn't even asked Malfoy if it was alright to come over so early after work but was met with an answer.

"Late Potter, I've been awaiting you all morning," Malfoy scoffed, taking his coat and making his way to their reading room.

"Sorry Malfoy, I don't work from home," Harry murmured as he followed the less welcoming Malfoy. He definitely seemed more uptight and stiffened than yesterday but made sure to let Harry know he had been missing him all morning, fixing him up a cup of tea without asking.

Harry remained quiet but silently thanked Malfoy for the tea he set down beside the both of them.

"Forget your book again Potter?" Malfoy turned to grab the one he let Potter borrow yesterday but Harry interjected.

"No, I remembered," He coughed, pulling out his own book with no bookmark in it, thinking that he would have been better off leaving his book at home purposely so he could use one of Malfoy's again.

Malfoy hadn't even let Potter flip to the page they had left off on before he started reading with low vibration to his voice. It sounded as if he had just woken up or rather hadn't gotten a lot of sleep seeing as it quickly roughened up.

"She grabbed the vase and threw it at him in anger. It broke and scattered beneath his feet, and before he knew it he was bleeding quickly from the fresh wounds that littered his ankles. The boy-"

"Violet is a lot like your parents," Harry noted aloud.

Malfoy hummed and took a long sip of his warmed tea.

"So she is," He turned away from Harry quickly. "No hard feelings towards my mother though, she really was a lovely woman and mother to me."

Harry leaned over to look at Malfoy's slight smile.

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do Potter," He frowned at the obnoxious question and let his eyes wander back onto the page, "Of course I don't suppose you would feel the same about your parents-"

"You're right, I don't Malfoy," Harry blurted out, "I can't imagine what it would be like to have lost a motherly figure after have gotten to spend time with her."

Malfoy looked back up as if pleased with Potter's answer, he smiled.

"Violet is a wretched witch she is but I put a lot of effort into her character, a lot of emotion you could say,"

"You're brilliant," Harry stammered out, "I mean, i-it's brilliant. Your writing is brilliant. Violet and Santiago and Brute and the old man are all brilliant." Both Malfoy and Harry had flushed at the words he couldn't stop himself from blabbering out madly.

"Thank you Potter," Malfoy breathed, holding a long stare into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry could see Draco's soul, deep in his eyes, luna had once told him that the eyes show the strength of someone's soul. He'd definitely tried to read people's eyes before but Malfoy's were really something. One eye screamed hurt, confused, and emotional. The other was a mask much like the one he showed as a kid, rude, blunt and self-centered.

Something else shined between both his eyes to Harry, a beautiful warmth would flutter Harry's heart as he continued the long stare. 

Malfoy got up, breaking the long stare-down and laughed lightly to himself.

"Your eyes are pretty Potter," He lulled while rummaging through a box on a shelf.

Harry blushed furiously wondering how red his face might be, cheeks wildly hot by the touch and felt embarrassed to be so flustered by Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Did you know I thought of you when writing Toucher Le Ciel?" Harry thought he hadn't properly heard him through all the rummaging but perked up at the naming of his favorite book.

"Bollocks Malfoy, you hated me," Malfoy made a satisfied noise as he pulled out a large squared object from the box and walked over to Harry to set it down.

"Correction, I've never stopped hating you," Harry rolled his eyes and he examined the box.

"What's this?" He pointed as Malfoy lifted a sort of lid up to reveal itself to Potter.

Potter had no idea what it could be, even growing up with both muggles and magic-folk, it didn't ring any bells.

Malfoy had ignored his question and walked back over to the box to pull out a slim, large round object, encased in a colorful circular cover.

Draco had slid it right out of the cover to place atop of the inside squared box and pressed a needle thing down.

The sudden sound had made Harry jump in his seat but locked eyes with Malfoy with a devilish grin.

"Muggle technology, brilliant isn't it?" Draco offered a hand towards Harry to get up into the open space with him.

Harry gladly accepted and laughed to himself, "Never thought I'd hear you say that in a million years." His stance was a bit awkward compared to Draco's who locked his hand in Harry's, other latched onto his shoulder.

"This is my favorite disk," Malfoy hummed, leaning closer to Potter's ear who melted into the blonde's touch.

The music was mellow and moody, something Harry instantly took a liking to as he began to move around with Malfoy. He hadn't really danced since the Yule ball but Malfoy went slow for him to match the rhythm of the song.

The sun rays that leaked into their room, bouncing off their bodies as they danced together to the beautiful song that seemed to have lasted forever.

Something seemed so innocent but so intimate about this sudden change to their afternoon, it made Harry's heart flip and pump even faster than he thought it could handle.

The first song had ended but Malfoy had leaned back into Harry's ear to whisper softly, "Keep dancing, the next one is even better." Draco hadn't been lying when the music had started again, this time with a more upbeat song that made them both smile to each other for no reason other than the feeling it gave them.

Harry had even gone as far as to twirl Malfoy around after the blonde had shown him how to. He softly let himself dip Malfoy in and out, every so often until he let Draco sit, half dipped, in his arms.

The blonde seemed confused for a moment until Harry had brought him back up to draw their lips together.

Harry was surprised when he hadn't felt Draco refuse or pull away after a while of their sloppy snogging. Malfoy, however, had begun to snicker into Harry's mouth until they both began to laugh at each other.

"Do it again Potter, I dare you." He searched Harry's soulful eyes as if he had wanted to read and learn every inch of Harry like a mysterious book.

And so Harry did it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap was supposed to have smut but I haven't been in the mood for writing smut so it might be delayed duno :(


	5. Homemade Dynamite

Soft snickers were shared between the two who shared quick kisses that got deeper and longer with every one they exchanged.

Draco pulled away, alarming Harry for a moment. "I need my wine," Draco mumbled to himself while pulling out a large unopened bottle of wine from the cabinet; he poured the liquid into a fancy glass he had used yesterday and swung back over to Harry.

"Do you want a glass?" He sipped down the drink, letting it relax his nerves that Harry seemed to be stirring up.

Harry released his grip from Malfoy and nodded, thanking Draco for going back to pour him a glass. He hummed into the glass of wine, reminding himself to only have a glass of it and not a whole bottle like Draco had liked to do regularly.

Draco let his head rest on Harry's shoulder, head of hair falling out of place and eyes slowly shutting to rest. They stood as the music box had continued to play off in the background of their minds, swaying together back and forth with glasses of wine in hand.

"You're awful to dance with," Malfoy thought aloud into Harry's warm chest. Harry laughed lightly, petting through the blonde locks with his free hand.

"I know, I'm having terrible flashbacks to the Yule Ball," He cringed at the thought of his younger self 'dancing' with one of the poor Patil twins. Draco huffed a laugh along with Harry remembering back to Pansy, reminding himself he needed to owl her soon before she would come over to his place by force and curse him into oblivion and back.

They stood like that, swaying back and forth, complete silence between them but the music filled the void as if it was their conversation. Something was so beautiful and yet so fragile about this moment, Harry wanted it to last forever he'd kept telling himself.

Draco's arm had begun to snake up and down Potter's sides, stroking carefully at first, but he aimed for aggression in the end. He could hear Harry's heart speed up with his touch, it was almost magical to him.

"Malfoy —" He looked down to Malfoy who seemed pleased with himself and his ability to quickly mess Harry up.

His legs had begun to grow jello-like, he struggled to hold them both up and released a warm sigh into the blonde locks. "Potter. . ." Draco had purred into his chest, he wasn't going easy on Harry.

Harry had enough, taking his own hands to feel Draco up and down, dipping his head in to capture Draco in more kisses, setting his glass of wine down on a nearby counter.

"Yes — yes Potter," Draco stuttered out as he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, hungry to feel him.

Harry hummed happily while letting his fingers stroke up and down the small of Draco's back, slipping under his sweater to feel his hot pulsing skin. The blonde purred into Harry's ear seductively at the touch.

"Your skin is so soft here Draco," Harry spoke softly while his hand's movements grew more aggressive and rapidly raced to feel everything he could.

Draco leaned into Harry's warming chest, burying his face in the soft fabric. Harry furiously blushed at the sight of Malfoy collapsing against him and his magical touch; Harry would be mad if he said he wasn't extremely turned on by Draco in such a vulnerable state.

"You're making my skin burn Potter what are you doing to me?" Draco muffled, unable to keep his muttering to a minimum anymore.

"Everything I've ever wanted to do Malfoy," He let his hands grab at Draco's ass, earning a hushed whine which pleased Harry.

"You're disgustingly lazy with your words, please elaborate," Harry smirked into another quick kiss.

"How about I show you?" N0ot much of a question, Malfoy nodded while he let Harry pick him up by his legs as he layed his back on the sofa. 

"Very unromantic Potter, I expected more from the chosen one." 

"You shouldn't expect much, I'm not as fit as you make me out to be," Draco huffed into their kiss, grabbing onto Harry's shoulders, pulling him down into his body.

"As if I'd ever make you out to be fit, you're no better than me."

"You love me Malfoy," Harry leaned down, breath hovering over the body of Draco's that was soon stripped open like a book. He looked a beautiful mess, exchanging hot and heavy breaths, Harry had undone his buckle to reveal a perky bulge, restrained under clothing.

Harry's hot and wet tongue hadn't hesitated and licked around the tip of the blonde's sensitive cock, catching Draco off-guard as he sucked in a quick breath. Draco had continued to mumble out curse words towards Harry while grabbing and gripping at his hair, eager to plunge him down and face fuck him balls deep already.

Draco, however, restrained himself as Harry seductively trailed his tongue to swirl around the tip, dipping in and out of the slit as he circled. The sensations were beginning to overwhelm Draco, grip tightening, still trying to hold his breath in.

Harry out of nowhere had dipped down his shaft quickly and came back up with a pop sound, startling Draco who had stuttered out a half-groan.

"Brilliant," Harry whispered, "You're brilliant Malfoy, you taste incredible did you know?"

"S-so sappy P-Potter — stop talking nonsens—" Draco felt Harry dip down again this time his tip hitting the back of Harry's throat, he let out a gasp while arching his body up into Potter's.

Harry bobbed his head up and down, letting his mouth fill and choke on Draco, he couldn't stop himself.

The two had passed out on the sofa, the wine had been spilled and they were both still half-naked with their clothes thrown across the floor.

The bright and warming sun had shone through the window to rest on Draco, awakening him before Harry. He got up quickly and covered himself with the clothes he could find; attempting to clean up the wine mess at that, he heard Harry groan and toss himself over to blink his eyes open.

"Shit — what time is it?" He heard Harry mumble to himself while checking his watch. Harry sighed in relief when he realized it was too early to be attending to his Auror duties just yet.

"You should leave," Draco had stalked over with Harry's clothes in hand, handing them over with a cold stare. 

Harry scoffed, grabbing his clothes. "You're being serious?" Harry frowned just thinking Draco could be grumpy from being awoken so early.

Draco nodded his head and sat down on the other side of the sofa. Harry wouldn't have any of this.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Call me Malfoy, Potter," Harry's heart hurt, what did he do?

"Right, what is wrong Malfoy?"

Malfoy didn't respond for a minute so Harry scooted closer, hoping to embrace Malfoy.

"Malfo—"

"Sod-off Potter," Harry leaned closer to rest his head on Malfoy's shoulder who only seemed to flinch at the touch.

"I love you," Harry mumbled to the other.

"You don't love me you love the fantasies I write for you to wank off to Harry."

"You thought I was a girl and were disappointed when you found otherwise, too embarrassed you went along with it didn't you?" He sighed to himself.

"No Malfo—"

"I didn't intend for it to end like this," He let go of Potter to get up and over to the sink, letting the water fill the cup in his hands so he could wash his face off.

"Malfoy, you know that's not how I felt," Harry carefully made his way over to the sink.

Harry snaked his arms around the blonde's waist from behind, letting his head lean on his shoulder blade. He hummed softly, hoping to calm the other of whatever paranoid thoughts he was having.

"Potter, please leave"


End file.
